Badu
Badu is a moon-elf sorcerer and one of the four heroes lost in time. Badu would often aid the group with her crossbow, wild magics, and sheer pettiness, not to mention her penchant for brewing dangerous poisons. Early Life Little is known of Badu's early life. A daughter of noble lineage, Badu resented her parents' scorn for the peasantry and rival families. Her parents died of mysterious causes, leaving Badu the heiress apparent; however, rejecting their complicated legacy, Badu left home, telling no one, not even her siblings. At some point, Badu set out to the high seas as a pirate, though her reasons for doing so are currently unclear. It is currently unknown how Badu's magic manifested itself, nor how Badu learned to brew poisons. The Mirrorpoint Arc Seeking work through the Adventurers' Guild, Badu found herself at the employ of Germund Balderen, along with traveling paladin Tal'rok, good ol' cleric Marty Cottonmouth, and the performing rogue Arcene. Badu would travel with the group on their quest to deliver goods to the witch at Mirrorpoint Ridge, Nadia Camaenil, who requested the adventurers enter the painting and interact with the painting's subjects in order to generate or diffuse conflict and complete the work. Before doing so, the witch offered to read Badu's fortune through a set of tarot cards. Badu drew The Alchemist: You see a portrait of two elves, positioned as reflections of each other, dressed in robes of rich and lavish patterns and textures. In their right hand is a vial: a glimmering liquid floats from its lips to the heavens. In their left hand is a rapier with a pommel like a curled leech: its blade pierces their robes, unwinding the cloth as it descends to the earth. Around each of their necks, meeting at the center of the image is a charm in the shape of an apple. '' "''Badu, my, you must have a penchant for potions and poisons. You are the Alchemist. In many cultures, shamans and witch doctors are revered for their uncanny yet harsh truths, bitter medicines that may be hard to swallow. The Alchemist’s vial suggests that the vilest venoms scathe the most recalcitrant infections; the sword suggests that infectious blood need only be bled. That their image is reflected reminds us that a proper Alchemist tests their potions and magics on themselves first." Badu and the other adventurers soon found themselves in Nadia's painting, dressed for a masquerade at peace talks between warring nations at Chateau Val Chèvre. Drawn to the image of a young, dark elf woman with a mysterious aura, Badu learned the young woman was discovered that day, collapsed outside of the city walls with little memory of her life, save for dreams of iron cages, a dark mountain, and death. Badu played into her feelings of not-belonging, confessing to traveling from another world. This prompted the young woman to investigate the masquerade. Badu would later see the young woman murdered in the completed painting, her own strange knife through her chest. Badu's group would return to Orham after Mirrorpoint to discover centuries had passed during the events in the painting. The Judgment Arc Like the other adventurers, Badu would find herself the center of attention when she entered the town of Judgment, painted by a human artist and measured by a kindly dwarven tailor the group would come to know as Brandt and Tailor. Badu quickly broke free to sweep the town's picnic for tapas. Relationships Trivia